Small Things Change Everything
by IcePrincess9
Summary: Greg moves back to Tokyo, for good. This is the first of several small events that eventually change everything about Amy's life.
1. A Phone Call

Chapter 1- A Phone Call  
  
Amy carefully dialed the numbers that were on the bottom of the last letter she had received from him. She hoped that he would answer the phone, not one of his parents.  
"Hey, Amy, I'm so glad you called," came Greg's voice over the phone.  
"Greg? How did you know it was me?"  
"That's easy. It's a psychic box called caller id."  
"Oh. So… why did you want me to call?"  
"My parents and I are going to move back to Tokyo. My father got a new job and is going to be traveling a lot, but his company is based in Tokyo; so we're moving back. Permanently," Greg explained.  
"That's great, Greg!" Amy exclaimed.  
"My parents are driving, but they said that I could ride the bullet train. Will you meet me at the station?"  
"I suppose I could. When does your train get in?" Amy asked.  
"Tomorrow evening at about 6."  
"Okay, I'll be there," Amy said.  
"Thanks, Ame. See you tomorrow."  
"Yeah, bye, Greg."  
"Bye, Amy."  
After getting off the phone with Greg, Amy called Serena, Raye, Lita, and Mina and asked them to go with her when she went to meet Greg the following evening. Much to her relief they all agreed to come.  
  
The next evening at the train station…  
Amy and her friends, including Serena, arrived at the train station a full 15 minutes before Greg's train was supposed to arrive. Amy was busy reading a book when the train arrived 5 minutes early. Since her back was to the tracks she did not notice as Greg came up behind her.  
"Guess who," said a familiar voice as Amy's world was reduced to darkness.  
Amy slowly turned, her heart racing in anticipation. She hadn't seen Greg since that day at the amusement park… That had been about 5 years ago. Before she had time to react Greg was hugging her. She couldn't help but notice that he had grown, and his arms, they seemed so strong… and protective.  
"Amy, it's been a long time," Greg said.  
"Yes, Greg, it has," Amy agreed.  
Then Greg noticed Amy's friends, he let go of her to greet them.  
"Hello, Raye, Lita, Mina, Serena, Darien."  
"Hello, Greg," they all said.  
"So how was the train ride?" Mina asked as the started towards the cars.  
"It was fine," Greg replied.  
"Oh, look! Ice cream!" Serena exclaimed.  
"Let me guess, you're hungry. And you want Darien to buy you some," Raye retorted.  
"Well…"  
"All right, meatball head," Darien said laughing. "Ice cream it is, but I'm only paying for mine and Serena's."  
Serena didn't respond, she was already headed towards the ice cream stand.  
"If we're gong to get any ice cream we'd better get over there now," said Lita.  
"Right," said Raye. "Hey, meatball head, wait for us!"  
"Come on, Amy, I'll buy you a cone," said Greg.  
"Okay, thanks, Greg," said Amy as she too went over to the ice cream stand.  
"We should all do something tonight, kinda celebrate Greg's return," Lita said after finishing her ice cream.  
" That's a good idea, let's get pizza and play that new Sailor V game," Serena gushed as her friends sweardropped.  
"Let's go to a movie," Mina suggested.  
"That's a good idea," said Raye.  
"Let's go," yelled Serena, she was dragging Darien towards his car.  
"Right, come on Mina," said Lita. "Raye, you wanna ride with us?" she added with a wink.  
Knowing what Lita was up to, Raye agreed and left with Mina and Lita. Sighing Amy led Greg to her car. She just knew that this would be a long night.  
  
Darien's Car…  
"Darien, don't Amy and Greg just make the cutest couple?" Serena questioned her boyfriend.  
"They're not a couple, Serena," said Darien.  
"I know," said Serena. "But they like each other, so they might end up going out."  
"Are we talking about the same two people?" Darien asked. "Yes, Amy might like Greg, but she's way too shy to actually do anything about it. She won't even admit to you girls that she does like him. I don't think that Greg is really too shy to try to start anything, but I do think that he's worried that if he does try to be more than a friend to Amy she will push him out of her life."  
"So we'll just have to help those two get together. Again," Serena said, that plotting look taking over her face. 


	2. At the Movies

I think I forgot my notes last chapter, so these apply to the last one too. I don't own Sailor Moon.  
Important setting note: This is an Americanized Japan. This starts in the summer right after the girls have graduated high school. I know that they might act a little bit immature, but I look at my friends and how we act post HS and it's not very different.  
  
Chapter 2- At the Movies  
  
As soon as she saw Lita's car pull into the parking lot, Serena ran over to get her friends on her matchmaker plotting. They decided to meet at Serena's house later that night to make plans. As soon as Amy and Greg joined the group they all went inside so Serena could get goodies before the movie started.  
After Serena had loaded Darien's arms with popcorn and candy the group entered the theater to get seats. The theater was nearly empty so they had their choice of seats. The girls stuck Amy on the end of a row and had Greg sit next to her. Amy didn't mind this until they all sat in the row ahead of them. She silently fumed about the matchmaking efforts of her friends. Greg noticed that Amy seemed nervous. He offered to share his popcorn with her hoping she would garget about what was bothering her so much. She hesitated briefly and then silently took some popcorn.  
About halfway through the movie Serena finished the last box of popcorn. She turned to Darien and asked him to get her some more food. Since he couldn't enjoy the movie because of Serena's constant comments he got up to get more popcorn and candy for her.  
After the movie everybody split up. Darien took Serena home. Lita took Mina and Raye home so they could get their stuff. Then she went home to get her things and headed over to Serena's. Amy was once again left alone with Greg.  
"Amy, would you mind if we took a walk in the park before you take me home?" Greg asked.  
"Why do you want to take a walk?"  
"I don't think my parents will be home and I don't have any way to get into my house."  
"Well… sure, let's take a walk."  
"Thanks, Amy," said Greg as he slipped his hand around hers and started walking towards the park.  
"Greg, where are you taking me?" Amy asked.  
"The park," Greg replied, still leading Amy to some unknown destination. He stopped in front of a bench. "Amy, do you remember this place?"  
"I think so," Amy said hesitantly.  
"Tell me what it is," Greg said, sitting on the bench and pulling her down next to him.  
"This is where I took you when the Negaverse was after the rainbow crystal that was trapped in your body," Amy supplied. "Why did you bring me here?"  
"This is where I first met Sailor Mercury, and…" Greg started.  
He knew what happened in his vision. Unfortunately, it had ended before he found out how Amy reacted. He just wouldn't be able to live with himself if she hated him for this, but if she didn't mind or maybe even liked it he'd be the happiest man alive for at least the rest of the night. His thoughts were interrupted by Amy's hand on his arm. He looked up wondering how exactly he should go about doing this.  
"And what, Greg?"  
"I had a vision about this," he said, still somewhat unsure of what to do next.  
"What happened?" Amy asked, starting to get concerned.  
"This," said Greg as he started to lean towards her.  
Amy's mind froze, she was barely able to process, much less understand what Greg was saying. She was about to ask him what he meant when he softly, yet firmly, pressed his lips onto hers.  
  
Yes, I know I'm being mean cutting off like this. I promise to have another chapter out by next week. It's already typed up so no worries about it not being finished. 


	3. Amy kills Greg

Here it is, the next chapter. I still don't own Sailor Moon.  
Usakoi- who are you talking about? us? or the other us? it easily applies to both oh, the reviews I'm gonna write for your story when you start to post it but I'll consider being really nice if you hurry up with my pics ^_^  
for anybody confused by that I know Usakoi, we went to school together. She's the reason I write Sailor Moon fanfics- it's all her fault.  
  
Chapter 3- Amy kills Greg  
  
Amy was shocked. Why was Greg doing this? She hoped that it wouldn't hurt their friendship, but that could wait until later. Right now she needed to worry about what was happening. She had no idea what to do, she couldn't just push him away, she knew he would be crushed and it just didn't feel right. Despite all her worrying she was enjoying this, and that scared her. She was even more shocked when she realized that she was hugging Greg, and was starting to kiss him back.  
Amy was still half dazed when Greg slowly pulled away. Her heart was racing and she was almost certain that she was blushing. Normally, this would have bothered her, causing her blush to deepen. Now she was more concerned with what had just happened, but most of she wanted to know why.  
"You don't hate me?" Greg asked, interrupting Amy's thoughts.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Do you hate me for kissing you?"  
"No, Greg, but why did you kiss me?" Amy answered.  
"I like you, Amy, a lot, and I want you to be my girlfriend."  
"I… I don't know, Greg," Amy said, once again shocked.  
"That's okay, I'll give you time to think about all this. I know it must be pretty shocking. My parents are probably home now, we should leave," Greg said, helping Amy off the bench and starting towards her car.  
Amy didn't speak as Greg led her to her car. This was all too confusing to her, how could Greg be so calm? She didn't have time to wonder about it because they had come to her car.  
"Do you have the address of your new place?" she asked as she opened her door.  
"Yeah, here. Do you know where it is?" Greg said, handing her a piece of paper.  
Amy looked at the paper almost expecting to see the address of the house next to hers that had sold a few weeks ago. To her surprise, that was the address.  
"Yes, I know where it is. It's a nice house, you'll like it," Amy responded.  
"How do you know where it is?" Greg asked, confused.  
"It's right next door to mine."  
"Oh, I didn't know," was the only reply Greg could get out. His parents knew who the neighbors were, why hadn't they told him? 


	4. Amy Finally Gets Rid of Greg

I do not own Sailor Mooon. Since it has been so long since my last update to this I have decided to put out two chapters at once.  
Chapter 4- Amy finally gets rid of Greg  
  
"Well here it is," Amy said as she pulled into Greg's driveway. She was glad to see that the lights inside were on.  
"Thank you for picking me up and bringing me home," Greg said as he opened his door. "What one's your house? I'll come over tomorrow."  
"That one," Amy said, pointing to the blue house next door. "I don't think you should come over though, my mom was planning on inviting your family over for dinner. You should expect an invite if you haven't already gotten one."  
"Okay. I'll see you soon then," he said as he shut the door.  
Amy waved as she backed out of Greg's driveway and pulled into her own. She was surprised to see that her mom was home.  
"Mom, I'm home," Amy called as she walked inside.  
"Amy, your friend Serena called a few times, she wants you to call her," her mom said.  
"Okay, mom," Amy said heading towards the phone. She dialed Serena's number and waited for someone to pick up.  
"Hello, Serena here," said Serena as she answered.  
"Hi, Serena. My mom said you called, what do you want?"  
"Well Raye, Lita, and Mina came over and are going to spend the night. Do you wanna come too?"  
"Sure, I'll be over soon."  
"See ya soon, Amy."  
"Bye, Serena," Amy said, hanging up the phone. "Mom, I'm going to Serena's for the night."  
"Okay, Amy. Just be sure to be here for dinner tomorrow, I'm going to invite our neighbors over, they just got here this evening."  
"No problem, mom. I won't miss it," Amy said as she ran upstairs to get her things.  
  
At Serena's.  
"This is gonna be fun," Serena said as she walked back into her room.  
"So she's coming?" Mina asked.  
"Yep."  
"So when she comes we quiz her about what happened with Greg after we left, right?" Lita asked.  
"Yeah, and then when we all get together we invite Greg if possible and then stick those two together as much as we can manage," Raye added.  
"This is gonna be sooo much fun," Serena said as she started in on the popcorn her mother had just brought in.  
"Yeah, it's gonna be fun," Mina agreed, making a grab for the quickly disappearing popcorn.  
Just then the doorbell rang and the girls heard Serena's mother inviting Amy in and telling her to go upstairs. They all started laughing as they thought about what they were about to do to their friend. 


	5. The Scouts Beat up Amy

I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 5- The Scouts Beat up Amy  
  
Amy walked into Serena's room to find her friends laughing about something. They were so busy they didn't notice when she walked in. To make her entrance known she decided to take her pillow to their heads.  
"Ow, Amy, why'd you do that?" they all chorused.  
"I needed to get you attention, you were all too busy laughing to notice when I walked in. What was so funny?" Amy explained.  
"Nothing," Raye said, trying hard not to start laughing again.  
"Amy, what took you so long getting home?" Mina started.  
"No, skip that. Just tell us about Greg," Serena immediately said.  
"It's all the same thing," Lita put in.  
Amy had a troubled look on her face as she joined her friends on the floor. What was she going to tell them? If she told them what happened they'd never get over it and then they'd really try to get her and Greg together, and she did not want that. If she didn't tell them what happened they might not trust her anymore when they found out what really happened. She'd just have to try to hold out as long as possible and tell them as little as possible.  
"So, Amy, what took you so long getting home?" Mina asked again.  
"Greg and I took a walk," Amy said.  
"I told you they were the same thing!" Lita exclaimed.  
"Why did you take a walk, and to where?" Raye asked.  
"Greg didn't think that his parents would be home yet, so we took a walk in the park."  
"What did you do?" Serena asked.  
"We took a walk," Amy said, blushing slightly.  
"I have a feeling that that's not all you too did," Mina said.  
"What else would they have done?" Raye asked.  
"I don't know exactly, but those two didn't just walk," Mina said.  
"Amy, what else happened during your walk?" Serena asked.  
"Greg held my hand while we walked," Amy said after pausing a moment.  
"I still think something more happened," Mina said.  
"Amy, is there something you aren't telling us?" Lita asked.  
"Amy, have something she won't tell us?" Serena said, her eyes widening. "Amy, what did you and Greg do?"  
"I told you what we did."  
"Maybe, but you didn't tell us everything. We want to know what happened, Amy," Mina said.  
"Amy, if you don't tell us everything we might have to hurt you," Serena threatened.  
"If Amy doesn't want to tell us then we should just drop it. She'll tell us when she's ready to," Raye said.  
"We want to know what happened between those two though," Lita complained.  
"I want to know too, but I'm sure Amy has her reasons for not telling us what happened," Raye said.  
"Amy, why won't you tell us what happened with Greg?" Mina asked.  
"I'm not too sure of what actually happened," Amy said.  
"You mean you don't know what actually happened?" Serena asked.  
"I know what happened, it's just confusing," Amy said.  
"Is it bad?" Serena asked.  
"No, I don't think it's bad."  
"Amy, if you tell us about it you might not be so confused," Lita said.  
"Okay."  
"Start with your walk, what happened?" Raye asked.  
"When I agreed to take a walk Greg took my hand and took me to the bench I took him to when the Negaverse was after rainbow crystals," Amy started. "When I asked him why he had brought me there he said that he had had a vision about it."  
"What was it about?" Serena interrupted.  
"If you wait, Amy will tell us," Raye said.  
"When I asked him what it was about all he said was 'this,' I didn't know what he meant," Amy continued.  
"What happened next?" Serena asked.  
"He kissed me," Amy said, blushing.  
"I knew there was something more," Mina said.  
"What did you do, Amy?" Lita asked.  
"I… umm…"  
"You kissed him back, didn't you?" Raye asked. Amy didn't say anything but her friends knew that she had by her quickly deepening blush.  
"Amy, how is it you kissed Greg back, I'd have thought you'd have pushed him away," Serena said.  
"I couldn't push him away, he would have been hurt. Kissing him back was just my reaction, I didn't really know I was doing it until I realized that I was hugging him," Amy answered.  
"What happened after Greg kissed you?" Mina asked. "I still think that there might be more."  
"Greg asked me if I hated him because he had kissed me," Amy started. "I told him I didn't, but asked him why he had done that. He told me that he likes me, a lot. He also said that he wants me to be his girlfriend."  
"What did you say?" Serena asked.  
"I didn't really, he said he'd let me think about it. Then I took him home, since he lives next door to me he said he might come over tomorrow. I told him he shouldn't because my mom is planning on having his family over for dinner tomorrow," Amy replied finishing her story.  
"Oh, Amy, your first kiss- and I must say it's about time- aren't you excited?" Serena asked.  
"Well, I don't really know. I thought that Greg and I were just friends, but he obviously feels more than that about me. And I'm not too sure how I feel," Amy said.  
"So are you going to go out with Greg?" Mina asked.  
"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it."  
"You know, Amy, you should go out with Greg, you two make a really cute couple," said Serena, trying to convince her friend.  
"Yeah, you two have known each other for like… umm," Lita started.  
"Five years," Amy finished.  
"Amy, you like him," Mina said.  
"They're right, Amy. You've known Greg for a while so you know what you're getting into, you like him, and you two do make a cute couple," Raye said.  
"What do you mean I like him?" Amy asked.  
"Let's see… first you agreed to meet him at the train station, then you let him hug you when he got here, you didn't protest to his buying your ice cream, and you shared a popcorn at the movie," Serena started. "Oh, and let's not forget the walk in the park, and not only did you let Greg kiss you, you kissed him back. And that's just from today."  
"If that's not liking somebody, what is?" Lita asked.  
"I don't know," Amy said.  
"Amy, just promise us that you'll think about it," Serena pleaded.  
"You all have put out some good points and have helped me sort through all this. I promise to think about it, but I'm tired right now and I want to go to bed," Amy said.  
"I'm tired too," said Serena, yawning. "Let's go to bed."  
"Night everybody," Mina said. 


	6. Amy Prepares for Dinner

Chapter 6- Amy Prepares for Dinner  
  
That night Amy relived her evening several times. She was thinking about the decision she had to make and what her friends had said. When she woke up the next morning she knew what she was gong to do. Amy went downstairs and found Lita in the kitchen helping Mrs. Tsukino make breakfast.  
"Good morning, Amy. You hungry?" Lita greeted.  
"Good morning, Lita. Yes, I'm hungry. When is breakfast?" Amy said, sitting down at the table.  
"Whenever you want it. Help yourself."  
"Okay," Amy said, she got up and got a plate and got her breakfast.  
"Morning everybody," Mina said as she entered the kitchen, Raye was right behind her.  
"I'll go get Serena up," said Mrs. Tsukino, heading upstairs.  
About 5 minutes later a tired Serena appeared in the kitchen. When she saw breakfast she was immediately at the table and starting in on the food.  
"Have you decided about Greg yet?" Serena asked as soon as she was done eating.  
"I'm not quite sure yet, but I have thought about it," Amy replied.  
"When are you going to see Greg again?" Lita asked.  
"Tonight when his family comes for dinner," Amy said.  
"Dinner? Amy can we come too?" Serena asked.  
"I normally wouldn't mind, Serena, but we're having company tonight and I don't think it would be a good idea for you to come," Amy said.  
"When are you going to go home?" Mina asked.  
"I think I'm going to go home now and make sure my mom doesn't need help," Amy said.  
"Okay, I guess we'll see you later then," Serena said. "Let us know as soon as you decide about Greg."  
"I will," Amy said as she ran upstairs and got her things. "See you all later."  
  
Amy's house…  
"See you at 5," Amy's mom said, hanging up the phone. Just then Amy walked in. "Hi, Amy. The Gordons are coming over at 5, will you make sure that the house is clean?"  
"Okay."  
Amy spent the rest of the morning making sure that the house was clean. Then she made herself a sandwich for lunch and took it to her room and ate it as she read. At 4:30 Amy put down her book and started to get ready for dinner. She put on her blue halter dress, made sure her hair looked decent, then went downstairs to wait. 


End file.
